


Chemistry

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, High School, Large Cock, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gives his boyfriend Liam a blowjob in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

Mr. Sander’s class was probably the most boring one to ever be taught in the history of science. He taught chemistry and Niall had made the announcement that one day he was going to gulp one of those deadly chemicals to just end his misery or at least be taken to the nurses office, either one would do. Everyone laughed at the Irish boy’s slightly traumatizing declaration, all except for one, his boyfriend Liam. The two had been together for almost two years and luckily had almost every single class together so there was never any missing or absence from either one.

Niall walked in and chucked his bag onto the massive black desk with the sink in the middle and faucets that lined the front of it. Liam was already sitting there pouring over his notes for the day’s lessons and smiled brightly at his boyfriend before going back to his work. The blond leaned down and placed a light kiss to his head, first class of the day so first kiss of the day, and sat down with a sigh.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Liam pondered to him not even making eye contact. Liam was anything if not studious, he was intelligent to the point of being considered a genius and he genuinely enjoyed school and all it had to offer. Niall was the complete opposite, he didn’t like it in Ireland and he didn’t like it here. Moving from the Emerald Isle a few years back he had met his now boyfriend Liam and their three best friends Louis, Harry and Zayn. This class only had the couple in it so the only form of entertainment the blue-eyed boy could get was from his kind lover.

“Nothing just bored already. I hate this fucking class. I really do.” Laying his head down on the desk as his legs swung idly sitting on the stool. The massive chemistry stations they called their desks looked like enormous boxes with flat black tops. Under them was the large space where your legs were supposed to reside; two teenagers could easily fit in it with no problem.

“Hey! Watch your mouth!” Liam scolded him getting an exaggerated eye roll from his boyfriend. How those two worked was beyond anybody’s understanding. Polar opposites when it came to things but together they just worked like well oiled machinery, the whole opposites attract thing must really be true.

“Sorry, jeeze.” Niall moaned out as Mr. Sanders made his way into the room. Liam slipped his hand under the desk to intertwine their fingers and gave it a gentle squeeze accompanied with his most innocent smile silently saying ‘It’s okay, I love you.’

“Alright class, we’ll be watching an educational film about the periodic table, mainly about noble gases and their impact on us and how we use them. Ms. Peazer, if you could get the lights please.” He nodded towards a lovely girl with wild curly hair that Niall had come to know as Danielle, he called her Danny.

The lights went out only leaving the soft glow of the television and a film that must have been made in the early eighties with the horrific graphics and cheesy music supposed to get kids to really listen, that shit never worked. As the film began to play, some random guy came into focus behind a lab table, much like their own desks, wearing a white coat and goggles spouting out something about the table of elements and its creator.

Niall really couldn’t be bothered and laid his head back down on the desk with a contented sigh and a “Wake me up when it’s over, thanks Li.” And shut his eyes.

Liam leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Babe come on, don’t sleep. I don’t want you to get in trouble. Please?”

Niall raised his head, their hands were still interlocked and he rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of Liam’s hand. “What do you suppose I do then huh? You know I can’t stand this shit.”

“Keep yourself occupied, even if you don’t watch the damn thing, at least don’t get in trouble for sleeping during it. Find something to do.” Liam let out and pulled his hand away and rifled through his paperwork that he kept much too organized for someone who was seventeen.

Niall had the filthiest idea. He stared at his boyfriend, all innocence and benevolence with his shaved head and plain clothes on. He looked around to see not many people paying attention to what was happening on the screen, most were either texting or doing what his boyfriend was currently doing, work for other classes. The final glance was to their teacher who had a large stack of their tests to grade and figured he wouldn’t even look up unless absolutely necessary. Niall knew the only reason teachers ever put these types of films on was so that they could accomplish something and keep the kids quiet. Thankfully they sat at the very back of the room so Niall pushed out his stool quietly and slipped down under to be completely hidden by the wood of the desk.

Liam didn’t even notice that his companion had disappeared until he felt a pair of hands separating his legs, He jumped at first thinking that something had crawled under the desk and was about to ask Niall what it was but looking over he saw that his blond boyfriend was gone and those pale calloused hands could barely be seen below him. Niall was on his knees and massaging Liam’s toned thighs sending waves of pleasure through his body.

He heatedly whispered as low as possible, “Niall, what are you doing? Get out from there!” Quickly looking up to see that no one was paying any attention to the couple in the back.

He heard a muffled utterance come from between his legs in the darkness of under the desk, “You said to keep occupied, so that’s what m’gonna do.” And those warms hands snaked their way up his groin and pressed down. Panic set deep into his bones and all the 'what ifs' started running through his head. Liam was careful and straightforward and did everything he was supposed to, being felt up by your boyfriend with twenty other kids and your teacher in the same room wasn’t one of those things. But then why was he getting hard?

Niall had started to massage his crotch and soon enough Liam was solid and throbbing under his khaki pants. Niall chuckled to himself and knew that even though Liam was probably having a heart attack right now he’d still let it happen, better to risk being caught doing something so taboo than to make a scene and have to explain yourself. So the blond boy undid the button to his pants, Liam had leaned back a little bit to allow access, ‘good boy’ Niall thought, and pulled down his zipper to reveal that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. The Irish boy was shocked and poke his head out just barely to wink up at Liam who was desperately trying to not look like he was about to get his dick sucked.

Liam was thankful that the noise from the television at the front of the room was loud enough to drown out what was to about to happen. Niall pulled out Liam’s long uncut cock; it must have been at least eight inches long with amazing thickness and a foreskin that Niall loved to nibble on with his lips. He got very lucky that his teenage boyfriend was so well endowed, Niall was too, his own cock was hard in his trousers and being bold he pulled it out to stroke as he lapped at Liam’s leaking head. The bitter precum oozed from the slit and Niall pulled back the foreskin to reveal his mushroom like head and sucked in into his mouth.

He lathered the head with his saliva using his tongue while one rough hand worked up the veiny shaft, Liam shifted slightly to allow Niall even more access to devour him and was still pumping his own eight inch pale cock with the shiny pink tip and thick foreskin. He bobbed his head up and down taking more and more of his length in, loving the smell that Liam gave off, it was musky and manly with a very minuscule twinge of sweat and cologne. Liam smelled like pure sex. His hand twisted with his head turning the opposite direction to stretch the pliable skin of his cock in different directions. Liam bit his bottom lip hard as Niall inhaled his cock and he looked down with a subdued whimper to see Niall was wanking himself off and his pretty pink lips were stretched over his penis.

The blue-eyed boy felt his movements and looked up through his lashes and offered him another wink before hollowing his cheeks out and sucking the throbbing cock farther into his wet mouth. He dragged his coarse tongue along the underside making his lover twitch and squirm on top of his stool. Coming towards the tip he pulled the stretchy foreskin over the head completely then plunged his tongue to the in-between.

Liam literally had to fight back an obscene moan when he felt Niall’s tongue separate his foreskin with the head of his purpling cock, it was his favorite, the rough side of his tongue paired with the smooth side simultaneously rubbing his foreskin and the head of his cock was overwhelmingly sinful. He began to lean onto his forearms and look around the room so that no one would accidentally see how his face would contort into a look of absolute bliss, his ‘O’ face as Niall had called it.

Niall knew that he was getting close so to prolong his torture he let the cock leave his mouth and pumped it furiously then pulled down the front of his khakis ever so much to let Liam’s massive balls flop out. They were fuzzy and huge and Liam’s absolute weakness. Niall sucked in one huge sphere and tickled it with his tongue getting the serviced boy to tense and grip the edge of the table, knuckles turning white. Niall’s rough hand rubbed devious friction to his entire shaft and grazed his head with each stroke while his mouth suckled and gargled his large balls, switching from one to the other, all still while beating his own dick. Niall was hoping Liam would be done soon because he was getting close enough to his own climax.

Liam was nearing that final release, the pull in his stomach was imminent and he had no time to think about it since the soaking and scorching mouth of Niall enveloped his cock again. His hand still working on his own shaft, mouth hungrily taking Liam’s full length up and down, nose buried in his pubes with each downward motion, and his other hand tugging and massaging the wet balls of Liam had him seeing stars and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Quickly he scrambled for his phone and typed in a message with shaking hands and bating breath.

A light flashed near Niall’s flushed face and looked over to see Liam’s trembling hand holding his phone, “guna cumm” typed messily across the screen and brought his hand that was massaging his boyfriend’s balls to pump the engorged shaft along with his lips. The cock in his mouth twitched and pulsated and not too long afterwards Liam’s body tensed and flexed and his legs straightened as a warm load of semen shot into Niall’s mouth. That salty taste that he treasured was filling his mouth with each spurt and the combination of Liam exploding in his mouth and the devilish scenario they were in had Niall coming undone. He slammed the eight-inch cock of his lover down his throat, still spurting seed, and whined a muffled cry as his own cock spewed forth thick ropes of cum across the linoleum floor. Liam’s hand had shot to the back of Niall’s head as his cock was emptying straight down his throat, the undulations of his esophagus as he swallowed was brushing every last drop out of him. Niall’s whimpers into his body and the humming vibrations had his cock sensitive and vulnerable as his Irish boyfriend let go himself.

Liam took a shaky breath and looked down to see Niall lazily sucking the last remnants of cum off his cock and smiled up at him with the most angelic expression he’d ever seen. Niall took the softening cock in his hands and kissed the tip before putting it back into Liam’s khakis and zipping it back up. He then deposited his own back into his pants and began wiping up his spunk from the floor with a tissue Liam handed him.

“Excuse me Mr. Payne, where is Niall Horan?” Came Mr. Sanders voice from the front of the room. His head shot up and he tried to stutter out a response but was saved from a far away “Right here!” and a pale hand shot up from beneath the desk.

The blond boy got up and threw away the tissue, his face flushed and eyes slightly watering, then sat back down, “Sorry teach, dropped me tissue to throw out.”

“Oh alright.” And he lowered his head back to his papers.

Niall turned to see Liam clutching his chest and breathing slightly heavy, he snickered and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss to his cheek and a genuine smile of contentment as he linked their fingers together. Liam pulled him in and whispered into his ear, “That was fucking hot.” And nibbled on the lobe of the Irish boy.

“I know I might like this class a little better now.” He whispered back, his voice slightly raspy with the abuse of cock and cum that filled it. Giving one last wink they separated and he zoned out in his thoughts as his thumb rubbed circles into Liam’s hand while the brown-eyed boy continued on his studies.


End file.
